A HiJack-er's Dictionary
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: I found that the best way to remember a word is to write/read a story that uses said word in it. To help both me and other HiJack-ers to remember hard words that apparently not even the president of the debate class doesn't know, here's a collection of HiJack drabbles! Rated T cause I have no idea what to rate it. I don't own HTTYD nor RoTG! I have no idea with the genre.
1. Athazagoraphobia

**Athazagoraphobia - Fear of being forgotten, ignored or forgetting.**

Hiccup scowled and focused on the work in front of him.

Jack had gone too far with his pranks this time.

"C'mon, Hic" Jack pestered him as he worked. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't know that was going to happen!"

Hiccup just turned away from Jack and ignored him and tried to focus on his work.

"I'm sorry, Hic!" the winter spirit tried to get the dragon tamer's attention, but no matter what, he ignored him.

Ignored.

A sudden burst of pain went through his heart as he just thought of it.

Forgotten.

He didn't want to be ignored. He didn't want to be forgotten.

He started to panic.

How long since the incident now has Hiccup not talked to him?

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? THE WHOLE DAY!?

"C'mon, Hic! I'm sorry! Please don't ignore me anymore!" Jack's voice quickly began to crack, "Just please talk to me…"

Hiccup sighed. Maybe he had gone too far too with ignoring the secretly lonely spirit for too long. "…I forgive you."

Jack grinned. "YAY!" he cheered before pouncing on Hiccup and hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

Hiccup couldn't resist a smile coming to his face as he hugged back. He could never stay mad with the winter spirit for too long.

In the back of his mind, he made a mental note that Jack had **athazagoraphobia**.


	2. Ambiguous

**Ambigous-able to be understood in more than one way  
-having more than on possible meaning**

Hiccup was trying to concentrate on writing new information in the Book of Dragons.

Emphasis on trying since a certain winter spirit won't stop pestering him again.

Hiccup's eye twitched.

"C'mon, Hiccy! Just _one little_ snowball fight?"

Yeah he couldn't take this shit he called a boyfriend pestering him anymore.

He threw the nearest object at Jack (which was unfortunately a piece of chicken leg leftover from eating with the other dragon riders).

Jack easily caught it and smirked cockily, suddenly getting an idea. "Oops, Hic. I think you forgot that I was the _pitcher_ and you're the _catcher_."

Hiccup blushed scarlet red, unable to respond to Jack's clearly **ambiguous **reply.


	3. Regent

**Regent-****a person who exercises the ruling power in a kingdom during the minority, absence, or disability of the sovereign**

Hiccup breathed out shakily as he covered his sickly father's body with more blankets.

He wasn't ready for this, he thought.

He muttered to Stoick that he was going out to get fresh air and got a slight grunt from him in response before going out of the house.

He breathed in the cold air of the night, trying to relax.

A cold wind blew and he felt a cold presence behind him. The dragon tamer didn't move, knowing who it was.

"Hey," a voice came from behind him abnormally soft.

Hiccup just gave a slight nod in response as the winter spirit went beside him.

"So…" Jack started out awkwardly, "is your Dad better?"

His lover sighed. "He's still sick. He'll probably won't be able to…" he stopped there, unable to continue.

There was going to be a war, they both knew that.

A war against the Beserker Tribe.

Jack looked at Hiccup.

Hiccup withstood being the outcast of his own tribe for fourteen years. He tamed dragons to his beck and call. Hell, he managed to kill the biggest dragon in existence and only lost his left leg to it instead of his own life. He was able to break down the walls of Jack's lonely heart and filled it with love.

Sometimes, people overestimate him now, Jack realized. Hiccup was still a fragile, lonely and confused teenage boy who was broken to the core.

But Hiccup had forgotten that Jack was still there, slowly but surely mending the wounds.

Jack held the dragon tamer's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Hiccup looked at Jack before smiling in response to him.

Sure, he was a scrawny fourteen year old dragon tamer, surely unfit to lead a whole Viking tribe.

But he knew, with Jack by his side, they could do anything.

Even lead his tribe to war.

He was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick The Vast and Vahallarama, first ever to tame and ride a dragon, first to win a spirit's heart, the one who ended a 300 year war, and now, the chief-**regent** of Berk.


	4. Euphemism

**Euphemism**

**- an inoffensive word or phrase substituted for one considered offensive or hurtful, especially one concerned with religion, sex, death or excreta**

**-the use of such inoffensive words or phrases**

Jack scowled as he sat on a boulder.

The winter spirit and Hiccup just had a big fight a few days ago.

Sure, they would bicker and argue. But that was miniscule compared to the one Jack and Hiccup had recently.

That 'small' argument escalated into yelling and shouting. Hurtful and painful words were said, scarring into the soul and heart. Heated voices filled the air. Glares were directed at each other with such ferocity that neither had seen directed towards the other before.

Hiccup had realized it, he was about to apologize but Jack cut him off. The winter spirit spat venomous words before flying off, leaving icy tears in his wake.

The immortal spirit snapped back to reality and sighed. Maybe he had gone too far.

No, they both had gone too far. Hiccup was about to apologize and he just pushed him away, avoiding him for a few days.

Maybe this was long enough to cool him off.

He would come back, they would both apologize, then cry, then kiss or whatever, then everything would go back to normal right?

Right?

He flew back to the village, but saw no one there. There were broken shields and weapons and blood splatters scattered everywhere.

Red flags went up in the back of his mind when he heard voices coming from a distance.

He turned around to see most of the citizens of Berk at the docks.

He flew to the crowd, noting everyone was either crying or having grim faces on.

Jack spotted the Riders and flew to them. "What's going on?" he scanned through the faces of the crowd, but he couldn't find Hiccup. "Where's Hiccup?"

Astrid stepped forward, her face grim and her eyes were red and puffy like she cried recently. "We're…we're having a funeral," she said softly, "and about Hiccup…he…"

Jack felt dread rising up in the pits of his gut. "Tell me."

"He…" Astrid looked down, unable to face Jack to tell him the news. "He passed away(1)."

Jack's eyes widened. "What?"

"Hiccup's dead," Snotlout bluntly stated from behind Astrid.

"There was a battle against the Outcasts and the Beserkers, Jack," Astrid explained softly, still not looking at Jack, but if you look closely, there were a few tears running down the shieldmaiden's face. "Most of us just got minor injuries, but Hiccup…Hiccup was injured severely…He couldn't survive," she suddenly looked up at Jack, her eyes hard. "His last words were 'tell Jack that I'm sorry and I love him'."

Jack's world suddenly froze. He couldn't believe it.

_No…_

They must be joking right?

_No…no…_

A cruel sick joke.

_No…no…no…_

Jack turned around and saw in the middle of the water, was a raft with something covered by a blanket and full of Hiccup's stuff.

_No no…no…_

Every single last one of Hiccup's stuff.

_No no no no no_

Jack screamed. He tried to rush to the raft, to save Hiccup's body so he could at least bury it. To save at least one of Hiccup's stuff as a memento for all the good times they had.

_Nonononononono_

But they held him back. Even one of them grabbed his staff so he wouldn't try to use his powers.

_NONONONONONO_

Gothi ordered the archers to let loose the flaming arrows.

_NONONONONONONONO_

Jack could only scream and struggle and cry his eyes out as he witnessed the flaming arrows hit directly on target, and the fire quickly spread throughout the raft, burning everything before it sank to the bottom of the sea.

Both Hiccup's stuff and Hiccup's body with it.

_**NONONONONONONONONO**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_" Jack cried out in agony and anguish as he wept and was held back by Hiccup's friends and people.

He didn't get to say sorry.

He didn't get to say 'I love you' to him for the last time.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Even with Astrid's **euphemism**, it didn't dull the agonizing pain in his heart he knew he was going to feel the rest of his immortal life and eternity.

"**pass away" is an example of an euphemism**


	5. Formidable

**Formidable**

**-arousing fear, dread or alarm**

**-inspiring awe, admiration or wonder**

**-difficult to undertake, surmount or defeat**

Jack Frost and Hiccup were opposites. It was true.

Jack was an immortal winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun; Hiccup was a scrawny Viking and the first ever dragon tamer and rider.

Jack goes with his instincts and emotions; Hiccup thinks things through.

Jack wants to be seen; Hiccup wants to be heard.

Jack is immortal; Hiccup is not.

Jack controls snow and ice with a swing of his staff; Hiccup can tame the wildest of beasts and control them with just his hands.

Jack is reckless; Hiccup is thoughtful.

Jack is charming and flirty; Hiccup gets awkward and stutters.

I could go on and on about their differences, but would that make the point?

My point is, even though they are opposites, they complement each other. Like two halves of a whole, or two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

Together, they can withstand anything.

Together, they can do anything.

Together, they the perfect match.

Together, they make a **formidable** team.


End file.
